This invention relates to a weighted gearshift knob for motor vehicles. In the racing or sports car enhanced performance industry, where control of a motor vehicle using quick and precise movements of a gearshift is very important, there have been many improvements to the gearshift knob. Some such improvements have been subtle, but able to revolutionize the function and style of sports cars. This present invention may appear subtle, but is one that changes the handle, feel, and a driver's performance experience by adding a removable weight to the gearshift knob and changing the shape and design of the gearshift knob.
In the past inventors have focused on gearshift features such as the connection of the gearshift knob to the gearshift shaft, usually coming up with improved ways of mounting the gearshift knob to the upper end of the gearshift shaft. The focus of these inventions have been to reduce the movement or radial rotation of the knob about the shaft by using attachment techniques or designs such as friction fit, snap on mechanisms, or compression clips. However, these improvements usually require that the gearshift knob have many varying components and intricate assembly utilizing tools. Further, these improvements are subject to loosening of the knob attachment over time due to use or due to quick movements applied by a driver. This loosening of the gearshift knob attachment results in increased noise in the gearshift as was as reduced control and performance.